


soft

by thesorrowoflizards



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3+ sentence prompt, Cuddles, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Hugs, M/M, Oneshot, Soft Magnus Bane, Tired Magnus Bane, Tumblr Prompt, adorable tbh, magnus is tired and alec is sweet, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: impulsively wrote this entire 3+ Sentence prompt from like seven years ago lmao??





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> impulsively wrote this entire 3+ Sentence prompt from like seven years ago lmao??

 

 

Magnus felt an arm gently wind around his waist, and he was pulled back against the solid heat of Alec’s body.

He willingly went into it, head resting on Alec’s shoulder. He let his eyes close, relaxing into his boyfriend’s embrace.

It had been a long day at work, and he’d come home and collapsed on the couch. He’d nearly fallen asleep reading his book while he waited for Alec to come--and he must have nodded off at some point, because he hadn’t noticed Alec’s arrival until he’d touched him.

Not that Magnus was complaining--he didn’t even jump or startle, subconsciously realizing it was Alec before he’d really registered it.

Alec’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and he leaned down and kissed Magnus’s forehead. “Hey, babe,” he murmured. “How are you feeling?”

Magnus smiled, not opening his eyes. “Much better now that you’re home,” he replied. Alec smiled back, eyes soft with affection as he looked down at his boyfriend.

Magnus felt a hand cradling the back of his head, fingers playing with the short hairs above the base of his neck, and then the cool press of lips on his forehead once again, and Alec’s arm wrapped tighter around him. The hand not in his hair was rubbing his hip gently.

“Love you,” Alec said, one hand stroking his hair, thumb brushing the nape of Magnus’s neck.

“Love you, too,” Magnus said softly, giving a soft and content sigh, looking rather like a purring cat. His eyes remained closed as he let Alec play with his hair. Alec’s lips never strayed far from his forehead, his arms remaining around Magnus in a comforting embrace.

Magnus fell asleep like that, cuddled in Alec’s arms on the couch.

(Alec carried him to bed not long after, and Magnus woke up with his boyfriend’s arms around him. 

He slept with no nightmares that night.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy. god i love malec forehead kisses. 
> 
> im bad at titles lol


End file.
